Here to Stay
by SharpieSam
Summary: "Oh, please, Peridot! We know how much you like being dominated by the two of us, and especially how much you like it in the front," Malachite's fingers trailed between Peridot's legs and the gem gasped, "and the back." - Healthy!Maladot.


_A/N: Back by popular demand: SMUT!_

 _So, here is a little something I had always planned to write. Malachite/Peridot! There will, however, be hints of Jasper and Lapis as separate individuals, but for the most part, this will be a Maladot fic._

 _Also, this is going to feature "healthy" Maladot. As in, Jasper and Lapis won't be in a toxic relationship and everything is_ fine, _so to speak_. _Malachite still has four eyes, but she only has four limbs (two arms and two legs). In addition, fair warning that this will include **tentadicks** and **slight bdsm.**_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"It's fine. We…we're fine. Peridot is going to love me…us."

"Are you kidding? This is insane, we should-"

"No, Peridot loves us…she'll love…me."

The fusion felt her palms sweat as her two halves argued back and fourth. She looked at her shaky hands with her four eyes and gulped nervously before drawing in a breath, calming herself down.

"Jasper! Lapis! Honestly, where are you two?" Peridot's voice sounded from the hallway. Malachite took a deep breath, composing herself before turning to the door. Peridot angrily threw the door of the room open with a loud slam.

"There you are! Honestly, we have so much work to do. I don't know why you're wasting your time fusing when we have all this-" Peridot rambled on.

"Peridot." Malachite firmly said, hoping to get the technician's attention.

"And for the record there is no reason for you two to be fused unless I missed some memo-"

"Peridot." Malachite said slightly stronger.

"We really need to get this work done so I hope you two are going to unfuse so we can-"

"Peridot!" Malachite angrily shouted slamming her foot on the ground. The green gem jumped in surprise at the sudden aggression and nervously cleared her throat.

"Yes, Malachite? What is it?" Peridot asked. Malachite sighed heavily.

"Peridot, we…I'm staying." Malachite simply said. Peridot looked at the fused gem with confusion.

"E-excuse me?" Peridot stammered with disbelief.

"We're not unfusing, Peridot. We thought it over and, well, we want to stay fused." Malachite explained clearly. Peridot's jaw dropped.

"W-what do you mean you're staying fused? What brought upon this decision?" Peridot exploded. "What about me?" She blurted before slapping her hand over her mouth in shock. She did not mean to say that.

"What do you mean? Did you want to fuse with us too?" Malachite asked, taking a step forward. Peridot backed away from the towering fusion, her breath catching in her throat.

"N-no no! It's fine. Really." Peridot chuckled nervously as she felt herself backed into the wall with Malachite looming over her. "I'm r-really not comfortable with fusion." Peridot insisted, using her floating fingers to push Malachite back.

"Then what did you mean? I mean, why would you possibly…?" Malachite stopped mid-sentence and grinned at Peridot with a teasing smile. Peridot gulped nervously and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"It's nothing…" Peridot insisted, trying to escape when two firm hands were planted firmly besides her, blocking her only exit.

"Are you worried _doing it_ won't be as fun anymore?" Malachite chuckled, tilting Peridot's chin up so that their eyes met. Peridot's cheeks blushed madly as the fusion licked her lips and she looked away with embarrassment.

"N-no…That's not why…" Peridot insisted. Malachite let out a booming laugh.

"We wanted to stay fused and you're concerned about fun in _bed?_ This is hilarious!" Malachite laughed. Peridot was completely flustered.

"I told you that was not the reason!" Peridot accused.

"Oh, _please_ , Peridot! We know how much you like being dominated by the two of us, and especially how much you like it in the _front_ ," Malachite's fingers trailed between Peridot's legs and the gem gasped, "and the _back._ " Long fingers probed Peridot's tight clothed ass and the technician sighed longingly.

"Jasper…Lapis…" Peridot moaned and Malachite hooked her fingers into Peridot's mouth, silencing the gem.

"Wrong. We're Malachite now, and I'll show you that you can have a good time even when we're _one._ " The fusion purred. Malachite slowly brushed her fangs across Peridot's neck, earning a heavy sigh from the much shorter gem. Malachite's hand returned to rubbing Peridot's soft thighs.

"How about you phase out of your clothes, hm, Peri?" Malachite whispered in Peridot's ear. Peridot shivered, remembering the nickname Lapis gave her and quickly phased out of her clothes, leaving her completely naked.

"That's it, Peri…" Malachite purred, tracing her fingers across Peridot's stomach, working her way up until she was able to cup Peridot's breast. Peridot gasped and threw her head back with a moan.

"M-Malachite…" Peridot groaned, the name feeling foreign on her tongue. Peridot's floating fingers tugged hungrily at the fusion's clothes. "Please…" Malachite giggled.

"Always so impatient, Peridot." Malachite scolded before she phased out of her clothing. Peridot gulped at the sight of the large banded tentacle which curled between Malachite's legs. Peridot's own tentacle twitched achingly, desperately seeking contact. Of course, Peridot's stare did not go unnoticed by Malachite.

"You like what you see, Peri?" Malachite licked her lips and ran her fingers across Peridot's throbbing tentacle. Peridot let out a surprised squeak as she felt Malachite's rough hands on her sensitive tentacle.

"Ngh, Malachite…" Peridot groaned.

"Aw, you're just so little, Peri." Malachite teased. Peridot's blush deepened and she turned her face away with embarrassment.

"T-that's just because I'm not a fusion." Peridot smirked and looked at Malachite with a malicious glint in her eyes. "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make small tentacles bigger." Malachite's eyes widened with shock. She wasn't sure if Peridot's daring statement offended her or turned her on.

"Oh you're going to get it now." Malachite growled and threw the technician on the bed so that she was on her stomach. . "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll regret those words, _Peridot._ " Malachite licked her lips. Peridot felt Malachite's thick length caress her rear and Peridot moaned hungrily.

"Malachite, please…don't-Ah!" Peridot tried to get up but was quickly forced back down when she felt water chains and a collar wrap around her neck, immobilizing her and leaving her at the mercy of the heated fusion.

"You're not going anywhere, Peridot. You're _mine_ tonight." Malachite said threateningly towering over Peridot. Malachite rubbed her fingers between Peridot's moist folds before taking her small hips in her hands, lifting the gem's rear into the air while Peridot's hands rested bound at her sides. Peridot's tentacle was slick with fluids as Malachite stroked it lovingly, a horny gasp coming from Peridot.

"How dare you speak against your commander, Peridot." Malachite growled low, reeling her hand back before harshly slapping it against Peridot's rear. Peridot yelped in surprise and felt her bottom throb from the impact. "You think you can just insult me and get away with it?" Another loud _whack_ followed. Peridot screamed with pleasure. Both Lapis and Jasper knew Peridot was practically the _definition_ of _submissive._ A thin line of droll dribbled down Peridot's cheek as she panted, drowning in pleasure. Malachite's tentacle curled around Peridot's and she threw her head back, feeling the rough tentacle caress her small smooth shaft.

"Ngh, Malachite…!" Peridot squirmed in her restraints. She felt Malachite's fingers in her mouth again playing with her tongue.

"You're such a good girl, Peri. Let's see if you can beg." Malachite chuckled low and started prodding Peridot's chest, squeezing and pinching at her breasts. Malachite's tentacle stroked Peridot's dripping opening causing Peridot to pant heavily with her tongue out.

"Malachite! Please. I w-want y-you…inside m-me." Peridot shook as she bucked her hips against Malachite's huge tentacle. Malachite smirked, gently raking her sharp nails down Peridot's spine. "Haaa…" Peridot breathed.

"You're so wet, Peri. You really want to be fucked, don't you?" Malachite teased.

"Y-yes! Malachite, yes! Please! I'm sorry I doubted you! Please! I need this!" Peridot yelled with desperation. Malachite chuckled with victory. The once arrogant technician was now reduced to a begging hot mess.

"That's what I thought, Peridot!" Malachite's thick tentacle thrust into Peridot's soaked opening and Peridot's mouth gasped, all the breath getting knocked out her lungs.

"F-fuck! Yes! Malachite!" Peridot screamed, taking in the fusion's huge length. Peridot groaned, not used to Malachite's excessive size. "Malachite!"

"Go ahead, Peri. Scream out my name." Malachite laughed, thrusting hard into Peridot's small frame. Peridot yelped and moaned, loving the friction.

"Malachite! Please, fuck me harder! I need this! I need _you._ " Peridot screamed. Malachite's hands squeezed Peridot's length, stroking it fast as she continued thrusting into the technician. She could feel Peridot's heated core tighten around her thick length.

"Ngh, you're close, aren't you Peridot?" Malachite said her pace picking up speed. Peridot panted loudly, her voice cracking.

"Y-yes! Malachite! Ngh! Yes! Please, let me cum!" Peridot begged, bucking her hips up against Malachite. The fusion moaned and felt her breath hitch as she felt her own orgasm coming. Her insides coiled as she pounded into Peridot who was a moaning mess under her.

"Ah, Peridot! Sh-shit! I'm gunna-"Malachite groaned. She bit into Peridot's skin. Her fangs dug into the green gem's flesh and Peridot screamed with pleasure as she felt Malachite's hot cum spurt inside her.

"Malachite! Ahh!" Peridot's came all over Malachite's hand which was still stroking her tentacle. The two panted, shivering from their intense orgasm. The restraints on Peridot evaporated and Peridot collapsed into the sheets, feeling cum overflow out of her. Malachite lay next to Peridot, sweating from the heated session and gently gave the technician a kiss on her smooth gem. Peridot blushed and dug her face into Malachite's chest to hide her embarrassment. Malachite chuckled and wrapped her arms around the smaller gem.

"So…can I stay?" Malachite asked. Peridot bit her lip and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine…" she breathed. Malachite smiled and gently stroked Peridot's messy hair.

"That's a good Peri…"

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and leave a review for more smut from me!_


End file.
